Ercole
Ercole, uno dei sei figli di Zeus dell'Olimpo, è nato il semidio salvatore degli Dei e l'umanità. Conosciuto come il principe del Potere, Hercules è un Dio olimpionico e supereroe moderno. Ercole è uno dei più forti esseri nell'Universo Marvel e un vero campione della Terra. Origine Hercules - Il principe del Potere Ercole è il figlio di Zeus , padre di Sky- e supremo sovrano degli dei dell'Olimpo , e di Alcmena , una donna mortale che ha vissuto più di tremila anni fa. Riconoscendo la necessità di un campione che sarebbe abbastanza potente per difendere sia gli dei dell'Olimpo e l'umanità dai pericoli futuri che prevedevano, Atena , dea della saggezza, predisposto per il suo padre Zeus per generare un mezzo mortale figlio di essere quel campione. Per raggiungere questo obiettivo, sedotto Zeus Alcmena sotto le spoglie di suo marito, il re di Trezene Anfitrione. Alcmena ha dato alla luce il bambino che un giorno sarebbe venuto per essere conosciuta come Ercole. Saggio e astuto, Atena ingannato la moglie di Zeus ' Hera , Regina dei dell'Olimpo, in periodo di allattamento il bambino neonato e, quindi, involontariamente, conferendo invulnerabilità su di lui attraverso il suo latte divino. Il bambino ha guadagnato l'ira di Hera da mordere lei mentre dava da mangiare. Quando Hera appreso il bambino era Ercole, il semidio figlio illegittimo di Zeus e Atena che era responsabile per lui l'alimentazione al seno, giurò vendetta su entrambi Athena e il ragazzo. Ercole primo ha dimostrato la sua forza enorme prima che fosse ancora un anno per strangolamento di una coppia di serpenti velenosi Hera aveva mandato per ucciderlo mentre dormiva. Come un semidio adulto nella Grecia antica, Hercules ha guadagnato eterna fama mondiale. Ha fatto il suo nome sinonimo di forza enorme e ha creato il suo mito senza tempo che è cresciuto ad essere conosciuto in tutto il mondo ed è ancora oggi, a causa delle sue molte imprese eroiche e avventure, tra cui: vela con Jason come un argonauta alla ricerca del vello d'oro, uccidendo Signore Kyknos , il figlio del sanguinario Ares , wrestling e uccidendo Anteo , un gigante figlio di Gea , saccheggiando Troy in risposta a tradimento dal re Laomedonte, sconfiggendo il mutaforma dio fluviale Acheloo in combattimento, prendendo e tenendo Atlas peso 'di sostenere la peso della volta celeste e la difesa / salvataggio dei quando i giganti si sollevò in rivolta contro di loro. Di tutte le sue realizzazioni mortali, Hercules è meglio conosciuto per i suoi celebri dodici fatiche. Ha eseguito questi lavori per espiare per aver ucciso la moglie Megara ei loro figli e per dimostrare la sua dignità di immortalità e divinità a suo padre, Zeus. Era cugino debole Ercole ', odiato rivale e acerrimo nemico re Euristeo che è stato incaricati di erogare le fatiche di Ercole. Le dodici fatiche di Ercole: 1. Che uccide il leone di Nemea - cui pelle ha conservato per essere utilizzato come armatura indistruttibile. 2. Sconfiggere l'Hydra Lernean, il serpente a nove teste. 3. Catturare il cinghiale di Erimanto vivo. 4. Catturare l'Cerynein Hind, un cervo sacro a Artemide , dea della caccia olimpica, vivo. 5. Uccidere l'uomo mangia-uccelli Stinfali. 6. Pulizia delle stalle di Augia, casa a 1000 capi di bestiame. 7. Il cretese Bull Uccisione, padre del Minotauro. 8. Domare i mangia-uomini Mares del re Diomede. 9. Ottenere il cinto di Ippolita, regina delle Amazzoni - mentre romancing Ippolita . 10. Rubare i bovini rossi del re Gerione, Gerione e uccidendo i suoi due teste hound Orthus nel processo. 11. Recupero le mele d'oro delle Esperidi - mentre uccide il drago Ladone e out-conoscendo il Titano Atlante. 12. Catturare Cerbero, il cane a tre teste / custode degli inferi - salvataggio Teseo lungo la strada. Hercules - di fronte al Hydra come la sua seconda dodici fatiche Una di queste fatiche, la pulizia delle stalle di Augia, è stato effettivamente eseguito dal Eterno chiamato Gilgamesh , il Forgotten One, che è stato a volte scambiato per Ercole al tempo dell'antica Grecia. Nel corso di queste fatiche, Ercole attirò l'ira di tre immortali che rimangono i suoi nemici fino ad oggi. Con macellazione l'uomo mangia-uccelli Stinfali, ha fatto infuriare il dio della guerra Ares, a cui erano sacri. In temporaneamente catturare Cerbero , il cane a tre teste che fa da guardiano al mondo sotterraneo olimpica (da non confondere con la forma-shifting gigante con lo stesso nome), Hercules offeso Plutone , il signore di quel regno. Uccidendo il Leone di Nemea, l' Idra , e le altre creature generati dai Tifeo mostro incredibilmente grottesche e potente, Hercules ha guadagnato l'inimicizia amaro di Tifone , noto anche come Tifeo, la prole umanoide immortale di Gea, dea della Terra anziano. Al termine delle sue fatiche Ercole 'espiazione era completa e fu liberato dal re Euristeo' di controllo. Nonostante realizzare le sue fatiche famosi e liberare il mondo mortale dei mostri, il più grande servizio di Ercole 'agli Dei dell'Olimpo durante la sua vita mortale potrebbe essere stato accanto a combattere e difendere contro i Giganti che erano allora i bambini più nuovi e più feroce della Dea Vecchio Gea. I destini profetizzò che Dio non avrebbe potuto uccidere, solo un cuscinetto mortale segno del leone. Così, quando Gea ha inviato il suo ultimo razza dei figli, i Giganti, per rovesciare Zeus e gli dei dell'Olimpo, Hercules ha fatto quello che gli stessi dèi non poteva, lui uccise i giganti impedendo così la caduta degli Dei dell'Olimpo, mentre soddisfare una parte importante del suo destino profetizzato come salvatore degli dei e degli uomini. Hercules & Hebe: Early felicità coniugale È interessante notare che, dopo Ercole aveva protetto e conservato sia per gli uomini mortali e gli Dei dell'Olimpo da tutti i tipi di mostri, creature, bestie, titani e giganti, è stato il centauro Nesso che alla fine causato Hercules 'scomparsa mortale con l'inganno e la frode. Nesso rapito Hercules ' moglie Deianira, dopo di che Ercole gli ha sparato con una freccia che era stato immerso nel sangue velenoso dell'Idra, ferendolo mortalmente. Fingendo un desiderio di fare ammenda, il centauro morente ha detto Deianira come fare un fascino d'amore dal suo sangue avrebbe incantato, consapevole del fatto che si è ormai contaminato con il veleno letale del Hydra. Qualche tempo dopo Nesso 'la morte, Deianira, sconvolto ultima infedeltà del marito, si strofinò il fascino dell'amore presunta Ercole in' camicia e lo mise su di lui mentre dormiva. Ercole è stato immediatamente gettato in agonia insopportabile. Ercole costruito una pira funeraria, impostare fiamme e si gettò su di essa, nel tentativo di bruciare il veleno dal suo corpo. Mentre il suo corpo mortale bruciato, Ercole immersa per tre giorni attraverso l'abisso di Tartaro (la parte più bassa e più dure degli inferi). Zeus intervenne infine, che consuma il rogo con i suoi fulmini, dividendo la parte divina di Ercole dalla sua ombra mortale e portando Ercole sull'Olimpo da effettuare un vero immortale. Il primo mortale mai essere un dio. Poco dopo l'ascensione di Ercole 'di essere un semidio alla piena divinità Zeus ha cercato di fare la pace tra Hera e Hercules da sposa Ercole per favorita Hera figlia Ebe , dea della giovinezza. Il matrimonio di Ercole ed Ebe dura fino ad oggi, nonostante le numerose infedeltà di Ercole. Prima l'Età delle Meraviglie Molto poco si sa sulle attività di Ercole tra la sua apothesization da Zeus e il moderno 'Età delle Meraviglie.' E 'noto, tuttavia, che ha trovato la vita sull'Olimpo per essere noioso e monotono. Hercules azione e divertimento sotto forma di avventura e di battaglia come aveva vissuto durante i suoi giorni mortali semidio sulla Terra. E 'in questo periodo che Ercole primo incontro e combattuto il suo futuro amico, compagno, confidente e compagno di Avenger ; Thor più volte. La prima battaglia tra Ercole e Thor. Il primo di questi incontri si è svolto a Olympus, quando Thor è stata inavvertitamente trasportato lì da un tempo dimenticato, portale antico tra Asgard e Olympus. Al suo arrivo a Olympus, Thor ha fatto un po 'breve di esplorare prima di decidere di tornare ad Asgard. Mentre cerca la via di casa ha attraversato i percorsi con Hercules quando sia voluto usare lo stesso ponte piede stretto da parti opposte di un fiume. Hercules ha chiesto Thor di aspettare fino a quando non aveva attraversato prima, ma Thor, il suo orgoglio a quanto pare provocato al pensiero di andare in secondo luogo, invece ha cominciato a correre attraverso il ponte a dispetto deliberato di Ercole. Scioccato dalla sfida di Thor, l'altrettanto orgoglioso Ercole fisicamente ribaltava il ponte, lo scarico Thor nel fiume. Thor nasce dalla acqua, mentre con aria di sfida scherno Ercole. In risposta, Ercole gettò massi giganteschi a Thor che egli eludevano durante la salita dal fiume. Fu allora allora che la battaglia veramente iniziato come i due sbruffoni scambiati minacce e insulti, oltre alle mani. Come hanno combattuto, ogni continuamente sorpresi l'altro con la sua incredibile forza, resistenza e abilità di combattimento. Divenne chiaro a loro erano alla pari. Eppure, né dio, sia orgoglioso e testardo, aveva mai incontrato la sua stessa forza o battaglia così non l'avrebbe mai ammesso ora. Trading colpi sempre più duri, hanno combattuto su, ogni certo che egli era in realtà il guerriero più forte e sarebbe quindi uscire vittoriosi. La battaglia terminò solo quando Zeus, signore dell'Olimpo del padre e di Ercole ', è intervenuto, ponendo fine alla battaglia. Zeus, che aveva assistito la loro battaglia, ha detto Ercole e Thor che avevano combattuto con onore e sono stati entrambi meritevoli di vittoria. Inginocchiare rispettosamente, Ercole e Thor omaggio a Zeus. Zeus li fece fare la pace e si stringono la mano dopo di che ha trasportato indietro Thor ad Asgard e sigillato l'antico portale tra essa e Olympus chiuse. La seconda volta Ercole e Thor incontrato era quando Thor e il Tre Guerrieri di Asgard sono in una missione per ottenere diversi manufatti mitologiche, tra cui il Cinghiale di Dioniso che si è fiumi in vino. Quando Thor ei suoi compagni hanno cercato di prendere in prestito il maiale da Dioniso (ormai invecchiato e sparuto da non avere accesso al suo vino) hanno imparato il maiale era in possesso di Ercole che stava usando per creare una scorta infinita di vino che beveva e condiviso con uno stuolo di bellissime donne. Hercules - Strozzando Thor in corpo a corpo. Venendo su Ercole in mezzo a questa baldoria, Thor gli si avvicinò in pace e gli chiese per il maiale. Pur avendo incontrato prima, Hercules ora non è riuscito a riconoscere Thor e ha rifiutato di dare il maiale a lui. Dioniso ha poi parlato, dicendo Ercole ora era in compagnia di Thor e non più desiderato la sua azienda o di amicizia. Queste parole provocarono Ercole che ha inaugurato le donne begli fuori pericolo prima di spruzzi il fiume di vino su Thor e fare di lui un gran colpo che lo fece volare sulle cime degli alberi circostanti. Come Thor è venuto giù dalle cime degli alberi e la battaglia si è unito, diversi dei dell'Olimpo (tra cui Zeus e Nettuno ) osservato, ponendo le scommesse sul risultato. Ercole e Thor combattuto con forza l'uno contro l'altro e, con molte tecniche brutali, mentre incessantemente millanteria e insulti commerciali. La marea della battaglia oscillava avanti e indietro, con Thor alla fine Ercole lanciando in aria in cui è stato ammonito ha da Zeus per essere arrogante e pigro. Diving di nuovo a terra, Ercole preparò il suo potente colpo. Sul terreno Thor preparato in natura. Quando Ercole tornò a terra, lui e Thor colpito simultaneamente con i pugni si scontrano e la creazione di un urto tremendo che disperso i Tre Guerrieri, le donne, begli il maiale magico e il fiume di vino in ogni direzione. La forza del colpo anche creato un enorme cratere sotto di loro. I due eroi, sia ora appena cosciente, ha lottato per ottenere e rinnovare la loro battaglia. Hercules recuperato da un lato, mettendo rapidamente in un chokehold Thor. Trovare era fisicamente in grado di liberarsi dalla presa di Ercole ', Thor rifletté sulla sua situazione, anche ammettere a se stesso che Ercole è il suo meglio in mano a corpo. Poi, sul punto di incoscienza, Thor riflessioni gli ricordava il suo potere sulla tempesta che ha usato per creare una tempesta e far cadere un fulmine potente fulmine su di Ercole. Il fulmine colpì Ercole con forza, rompendo la presa e liberare Thor. Hercules ha sostenuto Thor truffato utilizzando i suoi poteri elementali. Thor replicato che usando i suoi poteri tempo era lo stesso Ercole con le sue braccia. Fandral e Volstagg, del Tre Guerrieri, ha dichiarato la lotta un pareggio come Dioniso bevuto il vino creato dal suo maiale per riconquistare la sua vitalità giovanile e gli dei dell'Olimpo guardare dall'alto offerto le loro opinioni gli uni agli altri. Thor è stato ringiovanito dalla pioggia dalla tempesta che aveva creato come Ercole rinunciò maiale Dioniso 'e, promettendo di mai più dimenticare il nome di Thor o del viso, raccolse due carichi di donne begli braccio e si allontanò. Bere Contest: Hercules & Thor vs giganti del gelo. Ancora un altro incontro tra Hercules e Thor si è verificato quando Hercules viaggiato per Asgard tramite lo stesso portale Thor una volta aveva usato per entrare Olympus. Egli è venuto per Asgard (contro la volontà di Zeus) in cerca di giganti Asgard che credeva in qualche modo legati ai giganti dell'Olimpo e quindi una minaccia per Olympus e l'umanità. Ercole rinvenuto e cominciò combattere alcuni giganti Asgardiani causando tremori che hanno raggiunto fino alle sale di Asgard. Preoccupato per questi tremori, Odino, signore di Asgard, Thor ha inviato per indagare la loro origine. Thor scoperto la causa dei tremori da Ercole in lotta Giganti di Ghiaccio . Riconoscere l'altro, Ercole e Thor scambiati frecciate verbali come, presumibilmente, pronti a combattere i Giganti di Ghiaccio insieme. Thor, il pensiero Ercole era sul punto di attacco, ha insistito che essere il primo a impegnare i loro nemici, ma Ercole lo fermò, spiegando che aveva già organizzato un diverso tipo di concorso, una gara di bevute. Ercole e Thor poi proceduto a bere una bottiglia gigante di birra dopo l'altra, facendo corrispondere la bevanda gelo giganti per la bevanda, bottiglia per bottiglia per ore e ore. Alla fine, Ercole e Thor vinto quando tutti i Giganti di Ghiaccio privo di sensi, svenuto ubriaco. Tutto, cioè, tranne la femmina gelo giganti, i quali poi raccolti e portati le due divinità ubriachi di distanza per le questioni ancora incalcolabili. Battaglia Ercole e Thor durante la guerra Dio. La finale noto incontro Età pre-Marvel di questi due mitici guerrieri dèi portato ad una "guerra di Dio" tra Olimpo e Asgard. Gli eventi che hanno portato a questa guerra è iniziata quando Thor ha risposto alle preghiere dei suoi fedeli vichinghi per gli aiuti contro alcune forze greche. Thor risposto alle preghiere vichinghi, intervenendo per loro conto e rovesciare le sorti della battaglia a loro favore. I Greci risposto pregando il loro campione, Ercole, che ha risposto alle loro preghiere prontamente arrivo e impegnarsi Thor in battaglia. Tale era la ferocia della battaglia infuria tra Ercole e Thor che ha causato Greci e Vichinghi per uscire dal campo di battaglia, in corsa per la sicurezza. I due guerrieri devoti scambiati colpi di pugni, martello e mazza. Hanno usato massi e alberi come armi, ancora, nonostante i loro sforzi, non può ottenere un vantaggio decisivo rispetto all'altro. Thor finalmente chiamato fine alla battaglia e ha suggerito ad Ercole di avere una tregua temporanea fino ad incontrare di nuovo una settimana dopo, con entrambi accompagnati dagli eserciti dei loro rispettivi campi, a rinnovare la loro lotta e determinare chi avrebbe vinto. Hercules accettato la tregua e sia lui che Thor tornati alle loro regni in cui ogni casa ha chiesto l'approvazione del padre della guerra che avevano accettato. Thor padre Odino ha rifiutato la sua petizione per la guerra e la Hercules veniva altresì respinta dal padre Zeus. Tuttavia, grazie alle macchinazioni di Loki , Dio di Asgard Mischief, la volontà di Zeus è stato influenzato e la guerra tra Olimpo e Asgard divenne imminente. Olympus e Asgard sia marshalling le loro forze e quando la settimana di tregua era finita, le due parti si sono incontrate sul campo di battaglia, gli dei dell'Olimpo guidati da Ercole e gli Asgardiani guidati da Thor. Olympian combattuto Asgard, Ares combattuto Balder e, naturalmente, Ercole e Thor hanno rinnovato la loro battaglia. Mentre la guerra infuriava, cielo-padre Zeus e Odino discretamente incontrato e determinato come sarebbe andata a finire. Due giorni dopo che la guerra era finita, a causa del potere e la determinazione di Zeus e Odino, entrambe le parti credendo di aver vinto pur non essendo in grado di trarre alcun beneficio dalla loro apparente vittoria. Dopo questi, e innumerevoli incontri eventualmente altri, Ercole e Thor sono stati amici, rivali. alleati e compagni di squadra. Si sono in relazione tra loro, entrambi sapere come ci si sente ad essere il figlio di un prepotente onnipotente sovrano, sia essere il campione del suo regno ed entrambi un'affinità innegabile per i mortali terrene. Sono diventati come fratelli. Creazione Il modello per Hercules della Marvel: Steve Reeves La versione Marvel di Ercole è stato creato da Stan Lee e Jack Kirby nel 1965 come un super-forte carattere eroico per servire come un rivale / foglio per Thor e anche per stabilire la presenza degli Dei dell'Olimpo dell'Universo Marvel. Un nome di famiglia; Ercole è una delle figure più popolari di mitologia greco-romana ed è universalmente noto per la sua forza immensa. Alla fine degli anni 1950 e primi anni 1960 Ercole era un ben noto e molto popolare mito basata eroe in molti "spada e sandalo" film. Era stato interpretato da diversi attori in questi film, ma è stato soprattutto interpretato da culturista campione e l'ex Mr. Universo Steve Reeves, su cui Jack Kirby ha basato la sua progettazione e la rappresentazione di Ercole. Decisione di Lee e Kirby per creare una versione Marvel di Ercole per combattere Thor aveva un senso, non considerando le sue radici mitologiche, la sua forza, la sua built-in nome di riconoscimento e la popolarità di "Hercules" film al momento. Marvel Hercules prima apparizione durante la Silver Age del Fumetto nel "Viaggio nel Mistero annuale" primo e unico nell'estate del 1965. Carattere Evolution Silver Age Hercules: circa 1967 Ercole ha debuttato in occasione del "Silver Age del Fumetto" in " Viaggio nel Mistero Annual "# 1 nel 1965 come il campione e la più potente degli Dei dell'Olimpo che combatte più potente guerriero di Asgard, Thor. Ercole appare come un personaggio molto simile a Thor in forza, la nobiltà, l'orgoglio, origine divina, contegno e il suo rapporto con il padre. In successive prime apparizioni, durante il combattimento contro sia Thor e Hulk , Hercules è dimostrato di avere un atteggiamento più spensierato ed essere più temerario di Thor. Queste caratteristiche sono il primo che lo differenzia Thor. Più tardi, quando fu esiliato da Olympus , Hercules riempito il ruolo di uomo forte e divinità come un membro dei Vendicatori per un tempo. In questo, il suo primo, periodo di lavoro come un vendicatore, Hercules è mostrato come un tipo di svezzamento che anela a tornare alla Olympus. E 'anche in questo periodo di lavoro come un vendicatore che Hercules' abilità come un uomo amato dalle donne sono prima accennati, quando risale la Scarlet e l' Incantatrice si innamora di lui. Come uno dei primi Vendicatori, Ercole di fronte nemici, come il Super-Adaptoid , Dragon Man , il Pensatore Pazzo , Rosso Guardiano , Namor e Skurge il boia prima ha combattuto e sconfitto acerrimo nemico degli dei dell'Olimpo ': Tifone. In tal modo il salvataggio suo padre Zeus e gli altri dèi olimpici della extra-dimensionale Tifone regno li aveva bandito. Alla luce di Ercole sconfiggere Tifone e il salvataggio di lui ei suoi compagni di dèi, Zeus decretò l'esilio Ercole 'finita. Sono contento che il suo esilio era finito e felice di tornare nelle grazie del padre, addio Hercules ai suoi compagni e lasciò i Vendicatori per rimanere in Olympus con i suoi fratelli dell'Olimpo. Età del Bronzo Stelle Hercules in Champions Caratterizzazione Ercole nel bronzo è ancora abbastanza simile a quella di Thor. Egli continua ad essere dipinto come immensamente orgoglioso e fiducioso. Hercules appare un personaggio ricorrente in "Thor" nei primi anni 1970 come ha prima combattuto contro e poi collaborato con Thor per un lungo periodo, di fronte a una moltitudine di avversari potenti insieme, tra cui: il Distruttore , Plutone, Ares, il Guardiano nelle tenebre , Firelord , Galactus e Ego il Pianeta Vivente . Questa esposizione ha aggiunto guadagnato popolarità Ercole che conducono a lui di diventare il protagonista di una breve gruppo / squadra fumetto chiamato " Champions ", ambientato a Los Angeles. Questa è stata la prima volta che Ercole è stato il tema principale di un fumetto e l'eroe principale di una squadra. E 'anche sentito che la natura Hercules' come un eroe impulsivo è esposto su. The Champions combattuto per la giustizia, per un periodo relativamente breve, prima di sciogliersi a causa della mancanza di coesione tra i vari membri. Durante il suo tempo con i Campioni, Ercole di fronte nemici come il Straniero , le Sentinelle , Magneto , Dr. Doom , Rampage , Titanium Man , Dinamo Cremisi , il Griffin e Swarm . Mentre prestava servizio con i Campioni, Hercules ha iniziato una relazione sentimentale con la Vedova Nera , un compagno di squadra Champions che è servita come team leader. La loro relazione, e impulsività Ercole, continuata dopo la Champions sciolto e portato avanti quando riportato temporaneamente ai Vendicatori per aiutare il loro ex squadra lotta Korvac . Ercole anche la notifica della Defenders gruppo di supereroi per un giorno. Età Moderna Hercules: '80 & '90 tenuta da battaglia All'inizio natura impulsiva del 1980 Ercole 'come roustabout e attaccabrighe viene prima rivisitato nei Vendicatori prima che sia dato al centro della scena in due mini-serie chiamata "Hercules, il principe del potere." E 'anche qui che il suo valore vero e proliferazione come un donnaiolo diventa evidente come ciondoli, romanzi e ganci-up con le donne tra cui Nova (Frankie Raye), un araldo di Galactus origine dalla Terra. Questi mini-serie sono entrambi impostati per il futuro e mettere a fuoco la prospettiva di Ercole apprendimento vera umiltà. E 'qui che la Hercules è lanciato come un personaggio umoristico per la prima volta, come ha mostrato come un eroe affabile e socievole che è altrettanto probabile che incasina come salvare la situazione. Il successo di questi mini Ercole ha dato una spinta in popolarità che portano a lui ricongiunzione i Vendicatori nel presente. Nel corso di questo periodo di lavoro come un vendicatore, Ercole combattuto nemici come l' Arcano , Terminus , il Skrull , Maelstrom , Kang , Kang Man crescente e le Signori del Male . E 'anche in questo periodo di lavoro come un vendicatore che l'uso Hercules' di alcol è stato mostrato e utilizzato come un punto debole quando era ganged-up su e abbattuti da un gruppo di super-forti membri dei Signori del Male dopo che era stato drogato da Tanya Seely (Black Mamba) mentre beve. Dopo essersi ripreso dalle ferite, Ercole aiutato i Vendicatori come riservista contro il Evoluzionario . Per sconfiggere il Evoluzionario, Ercole è stato evoluto al di là di divinità e temporaneamente scomparso, ma finalmente è stato trovato da Thor nella Galassia Nera in cui i Celestiali lo aveva usato in un esperimento. Thor ha Hercules sulla Terra. Ercole nel 1990 e 'iniziato molto simile a quello che era nel 1980, lui è il roustabout risse e bere irriverente. Al ritorno dal Galaxy Black, Ercole collaborato con Thor per un tempo e ancora una volta servito da Avenger rivolto minacce, tra cui: la raccolta , Ector Thane , Ares, Kang, Arkon , Terminatrix , Apocryphus e Proctor . Hercules anche combattuto per fermare la guerra Kree-Shi'ar durante Operazione: Tempesta Galattica . Un nuovo aspetto della personalità di Ercole 'stato dimostrato quando ha mentore collega Avenger Eric Masterson , che aveva temporaneamente assunto l'identità di Thor, l'uso dei suoi poteri e le modalità di eroismo. Entro la metà degli anni '90, Ercole è entrato in conflitto con il padre Zeus, il suo, che lo ha spogliato della sua immortalità e metà del suo potere come punizione. Questo ha portato ad Ercole dover faccia minacce e nemici come un mortale di nuovo che lo mette a maggior rischio di lesioni e / o morte e temprato il suo atteggiamento spavaldo per un certo tempo. Ercole durante le sue "Heroes for Hire 'giorni Mentre spogliato della sua divinità Ercole continuò a combattere come un vendicatore, ma era assente quando la squadra è caduto, apparentemente ucciso, a Onslaught (che accompagnava Avenger collega, Deathcry , il suo viaggio di ritorno al suo pianeta natale nel impero Shi'ar ). Lealtà Ercole 'e dedizione ai suoi compagni di squadra mancanti è stato evidente quando ha deciso di tornare a Olympus e, se necessario, la forza di Zeus per rivelare il vero destino dei Vendicatori. A tal fine, ha cercato di ottenere l'aiuto di Hulk, ma Hulk ha rifiutato. Hercules non ha accettato il suo rifiuto e tentato di rendere Hulk per aiutarlo con la forza delle armi. Con una potenza Hercules 'notevolmente diminuita, Hulk picchiato quasi a morte prima di Zeus intervenne. Dopo essersi ripreso dalle ferite, Ercole è stata data la possibilità di riconquistare la sua divinità perduta e la forza, ma, con sorpresa di profonda Zeus ', voleva solo di conoscere la sorte dei Vendicatori caduti. Anche il potere di Zeus si è dimostrata incapace di discernere il destino dei Vendicatori, ma d 'Ercole impegno mostrato in lui una misura di carattere e di altruismo raramente visto prima. Hercules anche aderito SHIELD brevemente che serve come agente per prevenire le macchinazioni di Ares e dei suoi Warhawks . Sempre in grado di individuare i suoi amici caduti, i Vendicatori, Hercules over-spettacolo di alcool tentativo di sfuggire al suo senso di colpa per non essere stato presente sia quando sono diminuiti e per non essere in grado di accertare il loro destino. Durante questo incontro con l'alcolismo, Ercole si unì ai neonata Super Team " Heroes for Hire ", che era stata fondata, finanziati e piombo da Iron Fist . Purtroppo, il suo problema con l'alcol portare a comportamenti a rischio, che ha preso a calci fuori dalla squadra poco dopo la sua formazione. The Avengers sopravvissuto la loro battaglia contro Onslaught e finalmente restituito. Poco dopo il loro ritorno, Ercole li aiutati come riservista contro Morgan Le Fay e, più tardi, gli Esemplari . Ma ben presto la tragedia ha colpito quando da lungo tempo Avenger Scarlet impazzì, causando la morte di diversi Vendicatori e il gruppo di sciogliere per un periodo noto come "Vendicatori Divisi". Mentre i Vendicatori sono stati smontati, caro amico Ercole 'e rivale Thor di fronte la minaccia di Ragnarok e, insieme con l'intero popolo Asgard , è stato apparentemente ucciso. Messaggio Disassembled Hercules un shotting l'Abominio Sulla scia di Vendicatori Divisi, la morte di Thor ed i suoi compagni Vendicatori sembravano indifferenza e irriverenza per la sorte del loro compagno caduto, una sconvolta Ercole ceduto all'alcolismo. Hercules 'matrigna Hera ha approfittato della situazione cercando di fondo lui umiliare e distruggere la sua reputazione eroica, mentre si trovava in questa situazione di vulnerabilità. Per fare questo ha arruolato l'aiuto del cugino di Ercole 'e Eurysteus antichi rivali, che lo richiamava dagli inferi di creare un moderno dodici fatiche di Ercole per eseguire su un reality show televisivo. Questi lavori sono stati progettati per essere il più possibile come l'originale dodici Ercole eseguita nei tempi antichi. Tra questi l'acquisizione Ka-Zar di tigre dai denti a sciabola compagno Zabu , il inumani watch-dog Lockjaw , snaring Dragon Man, sconfiggendo l' Abominio , acquisizione scudo di Capitan America , il recupero di un SHIELD e di fronte a sua moglie Megara morti nell'Ade per ottenere il suo perdono. Hera ha certo Ercole fallirebbe, ma portò a termine questi lavori nuovi, in modo da ripristinare la sua reputazione pubblica e rinnovando la sua voglia di vivere. Anche accadendo in questo periodo della sua vita, pur essendo rappresentato dalla She-Hulk , che si è specializzato nei casi di superuomini, Ercole è stato correttamente citato in giudizio dalla super-cattivo Constrictor per per danni dovuti a lesioni del cattivo sostenuti quando Ercole lo ha fermato durante la attiva la commissione di un reato; picchiarlo nel processo. Ercole ha perso tutti i suoi soldi pagando questo fine e in seguito ha dovuto lavorare come operaio per Damage Control di guadagnarsi da vivere. Hercules 'problemi finanziari sono stati di breve durata, tuttavia, come ha vinto di nuovo quasi tutta la sua fortuna poco dopo battendo il Constrictor in un torneo di poker tenuto da Benjamin J. Grimm, alias la Cosa . Guerra civile Quando il team di super-conosciuti come i New Warriors cercato di fermare alcuni criminali latitanti eccellenti, durante le riprese i loro sforzi per uno show televisivo potenziale realtà, uno di quei furfanti, Nitro , esplosa mentre combattendo New Warrior Namorita e ha causato un autobus per esplodere uccidendo centinaia di bambini della scuola. Sulla scia di questa tragedia la protesta pubblica contro super-powered gente era immensa che porta al governo degli Stati Uniti passare una legge che impone a tutti i super-powered cittadini a fare la loro identità e poteri noti al governo. La legge anche loro richiesto di formare e usare le loro capacità al servizio e sotto la direzione del governo federale degli Stati Uniti. La legge è stata chiamata Super-Umano Atto di Registrazione . Molti eroi rispettate e registrati, ma molti eroi non lo fece. I più importanti tra quelli che hanno scelto di non registrare era Capitan America . Il governo non poteva sopportare le persone che sono state necessarie per registrare non farlo e ben presto ha ordinato i nuovi iscritti super-umani per arrestare i fuggitivi ormai non conformi super-umani, spesso opponendo amici contro amici. Questo ha portato alla la guerra supereroe civile che oppose ex amici e alleati contro l'altro e anche mettere super cattivi che avevano registrato sul lato destro della legge quando hanno affrontato e combattuto i loro nemici rispettive eroiche. Hercules Puttin 'il smackdown su Ragnarok Durante la Guerra Civile, Hercules entrò a far parte dei Vendicatori Segreti, unendo Capitan America e la lotta in opposizione del Super-Umano Atto di Registrazione. Captain America forze erano in gran parte a livello della strada eroi così l'aggiunta di Ercole ha portato un sacco di potenza tanto necessaria al loro fianco. Ercole si è dimostrato prezioso al team di Cap almeno due volte. La prima volta fu quando la squadra di Cap è stato attirato in una situazione di salvataggio istituito da Iron Man, che conducono i registrati super-umane forze. I Vendicatori Segreti risposto all'emergenza, si ritrovano in inferiorità numerica per Iron Man e la sua squadra. Cap e Iron Man ha parlato brevemente prima di una vera e propria battaglia scoppiata. Per il lato di un Cap del tempo hanno tenuto il loro, ma le cose presto ha cominciato ad andare male. Capitan America è stato sul punto di essere stato picchiato da Iron Man e Hercules stava cercando di venire in suo aiuto quando Ragnarok (un clone cibernetico di Thor) brutalmente aggredito, colpendo Ercole giù con enormi quantità di fulmini. La battaglia riprende e Ragnarok presto ucciso Golia (Bill Foster ). Il suo brutale assassinio scioccato tutti i presenti, interrompendo temporaneamente la battaglia e anche ondeggianti eroi per cambiare le parti. Con la battaglia in attesa, Hercules utilizzato per la possibilità di colpire Iron Man, con un combustibile delle navi cisterna camion e salvare il mal battuto Capitan America. Gli eroi non registrati poi fatto la loro fuga con l'aiuto inaspettato della Donna Invisibile, che era rimasto basito dalle azioni e l'esistenza stessa del Ragnarok. Secondo momento chiave Ercole 'della guerra civile è venuto durante la battaglia finale quando ha finalmente avuto la sua possibilità di affrontare Ragnarok, che era probabilmente l'arma più potente e pericoloso pro-registrazione parte, uno su uno senza prima essere colpito in modo imprevisto. Ercole e Ragnarok combattuto ferocemente, ma Ercole alla fine ha preso il sopravvento e anche usato martello proprio Ragnarok per sferrare il colpo finale, rompendo la testa del clone e invalidante lui. E 'stato anche in questa battaglia finale che Capitan America, ancora una volta combattuto Iron Man. Questo Cap volta era sul punto di sconfiggere Iron Man mentre vari cittadini medi intervenuto per conto di Iron Man. Avendo l'uomo comune prendere le parti di Iron Man e di vedere i danni collaterali della battaglia finale ha battuto Cap causato ad avere un cambiamento del cuore. Si arrese e si è conclusa la guerra civile. Ercole, tuttavia, ancora non ha registrato e rimase un fuggitivo. In World War Hulk, Hercules è stato reclutato da Amadeus Cho , la persona più intelligente settimo al mondo, di unirsi al suo gruppo di rinnegati al fine di cercare di aiutare il Hulk. Archi narrativi principali The Incredible Hercules Issue # 112 di "The Incredible Hulk" serie è stata ribattezzata "The Incredible Herc" in copertina ma è stato numero # 113 della pubblicazione quando il titolo ufficialmente cambiato in "The Incredible Hercules", con Ercole e Amadeus Cho. Secret Invasion Ercole in lotta contro Ikaris Dopo Hercules convinto che l'assunzione di Amadeus Cho SHIELD in fondo era sbagliato, sono andati a casa di Ercole 'sorella di Athena nel Vermont per un profilo basso per un po'. Athena consiglia Hercules di guardare oltre Cho come lui era al bivio e potrebbe un giorno diventare un eroe o un cattivo efficace inarrestabile. Athena, Cho e Hercules poi è andato a San Francisco per una riunione del Consiglio di Divinità all'ombra della Celeste Dreaming. Durante la guida in tutto il paese dal Vermont a San Francisco, Athena utilizzato il tempo per fare conoscenza con Cho. Lei gli ha detto un po 'di storia degli Dei dell'Olimpo ", gli ha dato alcune informazioni di base su Ercole e indicazioni su ciò che è capace di. Hercules ha visto la strada-viaggio come occasione di festa, in particolare a Cleveland dove ha combattuto il gigantesco semidio celtico, Bran, il Beato e corteggiata la She-Hulk. Hercules, Cho e Athena finalmente arrivati a San Francisco, dove hanno incontrato il Ikaris e Thena , due Eterni che stavano lavorando per la Celeste Dreaming . I due Eterni Ercole scambiato per l'eterno conosciuto come Gilgamesh , l'Uno Forgotten (Gilgamesh aveva effettivamente svolto uno dei d 'Ercole dodici fatiche, la pulizia delle stalle di Augia) e ha cercato di convincere Ercole era Gilgamesh. Si è scoperto che l'Eterno Makkari aveva commesso un errore nel tradurre il messaggio celeste, i Celestiali sono state cercando per altri siti dimenticati. Atena non era sicuro di quello che voleva dire, a cui Atena ha risposto "Non ti piacerebbe sapere". Athena subito convocato una riunione del Consiglio di Divinità per discutere una grave minaccia per la terra, l'invasione Skrull segreto di. Ha poi informato il Consiglio di inviare la propria forza invasione di attaccare e uccidere il pantheon degli dei Skrull nel loro regno, impedendo loro di comandare gli Skrull a conquistare la Terra. Athena ha suggerito Ercole, accompagnato da Amadeus Cho, portano forza d'invasione del Consiglio dei rappresentanti divini costituiti da Snowbird , Tecumotzin (in realtà l'Eterno Ajak ), Amatsu-Mikaboshi , e Atum il Dio Eater. Ercole era riluttante a guidare la nuova formazione e giustamente intitolato God Squad perché gli mancava la fiducia nelle sue capacità di leadership, ma alla fine ha accettato il ruolo di leader quando l'africano Dio Anasi inavvertitamente sfidato il suo orgoglio affermando Thor di Asgard (un amico di lunga data e rivale di Hercules) sarebbe un leader molto più adatta. Ercole decisione è stata sigillata quando ha dichiarato "Se si segue, mi porterà!" e il gruppo ha risposto con unirsi a lui nella "Squadra Dio". Il nuovo gruppo quindi saliti a bordo della loro nave e si imbarcò nel loro viaggio verso il regno degli dei Skrull. La Squadra di Dio - 1 ° Line-up All'inizio del loro viaggio attraverso il sogno della squadra Dio combattuto Nightmare e ha acquisito la sua mappa del sogno. Ora, avendo i mezzi per montare un assalto gli dei Skrull, la squadra riprende la loro ricerca, mentre Ercole collegato con Snowbird romanticamente lungo il percorso. Cho cucciolo, ha scoperto di essere una spia Skrull, è stata consumata dal Demogorge come la squadra arrivò al bordo del regno del dio Skrull, dove sono stati immediatamente attaccati da orde di dèi stranieri affascinati dalle divinità Skrull. Durante la battaglia che ne seguì hanno perso Snowbird. Al loro arrivo al trono di Kly'bn e Sl'Gur't, Ajak apertamente si ribellarono contro Ercole la colpa per la perdita del loro compagno saldamente sulle sue spalle. Hercules Ajak permesso di assumere il comando e Kly'bn battaglia. Potenza Ajak si è rivelata insufficiente contro Kly'bn e fu apparentemente ucciso. Nel frattempo, Atum, nella sua forma Demogorge, combattuto e poi inghiottite intere Sl'Gur't, ma è stato subito fatto a pezzi da dentro quando era in grado di assorbire il potere che conteneva. Parti del corpo Atum esplose in tutte le direzioni con una delle sue ossa bussare Cho nel vuoto senza fine del sogno. Infuriato per la perdita di Cho (che era il piano il genio bambino '), Ercole taglio ampio e combattuto il dio-Skrull testa per una posizione ancora (impressionante quanto Kly'bn era il dio-testa e più potente di tutta la Skrull Pantheon, governare su di loro e tutti i loro pantheon catturati). Mentre combattuto, Kly'bn provato e non è riuscito a convertire Ercole alla sua causa. E anche se fossero alla pari, Ercole alla fine il vantaggio acquisito e la scagliò Kly'bn sulla colonna vertebrale Demogorge (che era detenuto da Snowbird, che era tornato e salvato Cho dal vuoto), uccidendo lui. Una battaglia di mutaforma contemporaneamente infuriava tra Amatsu-Mikaboshi e Sl'Gur't. E anche se Atum incontrato la sua fine le sue mani, Mikaboshi è riuscito a sconfiggere il suo. Per sconfiggere e uccidere divinità ispiratrice del Skrull e il suo compagno, la squadra aveva rotto la spina dorsale della loro spiritualità motivati invasione. Solo allora i membri superstiti della Squadra Dio (Ercole, Snowbird e Cho) ritorno a casa. Love and War Hercules forza la corrispondenza con Atlas Avete bisogno di un po 'di riposo e relax dopo aver sconfitto Kly'Bn, Ercole, che ha invitato Namora, e Amadeus Cho preso una vacanza su un'isola remota dove Ercole e Namora stati in grado di scatenarsi in privato. Sfortunatamente per il trio non passò molto tempo prima di essere stati attaccati da un gruppo di amazzoni armati di moderne armi da guerra. Le Amazzoni riuscito a catturare Cho che avevano bisogno di trovare le Omphalos, e manufatto olimpionico antico di immenso potere che può essere utilizzato per alterare la realtà, che intendevano utilizzare per diventare la forza dominante del mondo. Namor , il Sub-Mariner, entrato a far parte gruppo e li informa della cattura del Olympian dio del mare, divinità protettrice di Atlantide e zio di Ercole, Nettuno . Il gruppo ha trovato e salvato Nettuno dopo che Namor lo ha portato ad Atlantis per le cure mediche e la cura. Ercole e Namora poi diretti al nuovo Axis Mundi (la sede del potere mondo terreno), a Washington DC, per intercettare e coinvolgere le Amazzoni. Una volta lì si sono incontrati con Athena, salvò Cho e combattuto l'olimpionico Titano Atlante . Nonostante tutti i loro sforzi, il Rio delle Amazzoni capo Artume , la figlia di Ippolita, ora in possesso dei Omphalos è riuscito a utilizzarlo per rimodellare il mondo in Amazzonia, dominato quello che lei immaginava. Un mondo che allora governava, un mondo in cui Ercole era l'unico rimasto ribelle di schierarsi contro il suo impero e di sfidare la sua regola. Nel frattempo, Hera e Plutone aveva rilevato il gruppo Olympus / Olympus Corporation , la sede del potere moderno per gli Dei dell'Olimpo, attraverso le azioni cadute in successione di Zeus 'e per l'acquisto di (con l'inganno) di Nettuno, e aveva deciso di utilizzare l'azienda, e 'influenza e la loro forza proprio devoto verso un nuovo obiettivo importante: la morte di Atena ed Ercole. Ercole, Amadeus, Athena e gli altri sono stati in grado di uccidere Artume e porre fine alla minaccia Amazon. Nel corso di questi eventi, Hercules IWA scioccato nello scoprire più vivo desiderio Namora era per Namor per essere il suo amore. Ercole e Amadeus riuniti e hanno continuato il loro viaggio dopo Athena usato ciò che rimaneva delle energie axis mundi per annullare i danni inflitti da Artume e ripristinare la realtà. Dark Reign Dopo aver aiutato Chthon sconfitta come membri dei Mighty Avengers, Ercole e Amadeus ha incontrato Athena al Diner greco sciocco, dove si confrontano che da Hera e il mostruoso Titano Tifone (che ha tenuto in schiavitù). Ercole e Tifone quasi venuti alle mani, ma Diner greco Silly, era stata dichiarata santuario per tutti gli atleti olimpici, così che vieta qualsiasi forma di violenza tra gli Dei, mentre all'interno. Hera ha chiesto che Atena, la riconoscono come sovrano dell'Olimpo e presentare alla sua autorità o, insieme con Ercole e Amadeus, essere ucciso. Quando Atena rifiutò, Hera le ha detto la prossima volta che si sono incontrati aveva uccisa. Ha anche accennato che aveva già smaltito campione mortale di Athena, il nuovo Guerriero Aegis. Ercole lotta sporca contro il Sentry Ercole, Amadeus e cercare Athena di Aegis li portano a un magazzino dove hanno trovato il corpo morto Aegis '. Hera e il suo Tifone alleati, Plutone, il cacciatore di Zeus e Delphyne Gorgone aspettavano nell'intento magazzino in agguato Ercole e compagnia, ma, prima che potessero lanciare il loro assalto, Norman Osborn Avengers (la maggior parte dei quali erano in realtà cattivi) arrivati e attaccato sia lati. Ercole impegnato il Sentry e Spider-Man ( Venom ) contemporaneamente per un periodo prolungato, tener testa per tutta la battaglia, mentre Amadeus e Delphyne aiutati l'un l'altro contro Ms. Marvel ( Moonstone ) e Occhio di Falco ( Bullseye ). Dopo un po 'Amadeus Ercole convinto che alla fine avrebbe perso e dovrebbero uscire dalla lotta. Hercules quindi fornito una emergenza molto pubblico che richiede la risposta Vendicatori di mantenere farsa eroica Osborn. The Avengers risposto all'emergenza, mentre Ercole e il suo equipaggio fuggito. Athena poi preparato Ercole e Amadeus per entrare nell'Ade, mentre Plutone era assente, per salvare l'unico abbastanza potente per fermare Hera: Zeus. Ercole e Amadeus è entrato nell'Ade attraverso un casinò di Atlantic City, dove hanno visto tanti eroi caduti tra Aegis, che ha agito come loro guida nel mondo sotterraneo. Amadeus usato il suo genio per vincere abbastanza soldi per pagare per il passaggio nel Tartaro, dove è stato imprigionato Zeus. Una volta nel Tartaro, hanno trovato Zeus incatenato e tenuto da Plutone, signore dell'Ade. Successivamente, vengono attaccati da dodici cattivi deceduti tra cui il responsabile di morte mortale Ercole '; Nesso. Hercules ha combattuto i cattivi, alla fine li tenendo a bada con la Hydra-avvelenato il sangue di Nesso. Come Ercole combattuto, Plutone ha dichiarato Zeus sarebbe stato processato per i suoi crimini e si offrì di lasciare Ercole lasciare gli inferi con il suo patrigno, invece Anfitrione. Hercules era in realtà convinto di rifiutare l'offerta di Anfitrione e invece ha scelto di assistere al processo. Ercole, a sua volta convinto Amadeus di sfruttare l'occasione per vedere la sua famiglia deceduto, mentre nel mondo sotterraneo. Il processo è iniziato con Plutone incolpare ogni sorta di sventura e atrocità su Zeus. I testimoni chiamati durante questa prova incluso: Crono (padre di Zeus), Semele (ex amante di Zeus), Tifone, Ercole e Zeus. Il risultato del processo è stato un verdetto di colpevolezza per Zeus, il quale è stato poi condannato a bere dal fiume Lete e, quindi, perdere la memoria. 'Ombra' Il mortale di Ercole Ignorando Zeus 'desideri, Ercole rifiutato di riconoscere la corte e ha respinto sia il loro verdetto e la condanna di Plutone. Risposta di Plutone è stato quello di portare alla luce propria tonalità mortale Ercole ', che, dopo la sua dipartita mortale, era stato relegato negli inferi, mentre Ercole è stato sollevato fino a full-divinità. Hercules ha combattuto la sua ombra mortale come Zeus e Plutone guardato. Nel frattempo, Amadeus trovato i suoi genitori e sua sorella imparato non era morto. Durante la visione di battaglia Ercole a suo nome, Zeus fu così commosso dalla devozione Ercole 'a lui che volentieri bevuto dal fiume Lete e fu immediatamente trasformata in una massa di energia luminosa. Ercole visto questo, subito inviato la sua ombra mortale e perseguito la massa-energia fino a che non sia emerso dal casinò di Atlantic City, dove Athena aspettava. L'energia-massa poi colpito la terra e divenne Zeus, privo della memoria sotto forma di un ragazzo. Amadeus poi emerso dal casinò e, arrabbiato che Atena non gli aveva detto sua sorella ancora in vita, si è rifiutato di accompagnare Ercole più, decidendo di andare per la sua strada, invece. The Mighty Thorcules Quando il nuovo trio (Hercules, Athena e Zeus) ha lasciato Atlantic City Hercules spiegato a Zeus (ora un bambino senza memoria) chi era e come è arrivato a essere nella sua condizione attuale. Essi vengono poi attaccati da arpie inviati da Hera. Athena separato dal gruppo per combattere contro di loro, mentre Ercole fuggì con Zeus. Ercole e Zeus presto incontrò Balder il Coraggioso, allora il Signore di Asgard, che era in fuga da alcuni elfi scuri e un troll. Ercole e Zeus ha agito per conto di Balder, rapidamente che fare con i suoi inseguitori. Balder ha spiegato che Alflyse, Regina degli Elfi Oscuri di Svartalfheim, aveva intenzione di sfruttare l'esilio di Thor da Asgard per conquistarla. Con Asgard indebolito dalla perdita di Thor e ha bisogno di un campione altrettanto potente, Balder cercato Ercole di arruolare il suo aiuto contro Alflyse e gli Elfi Oscuri. Thorcules: Hercules in posa come Thor Ercole era riluttante ad aiutare in un primo momento, perché non voleva mettere il ragazzo Zeus, in pericolo, ma è stato rapidamente influenzato quando viene visualizzata l'immagine della Regina di avvenente. Balder ulteriormente precisato gli Elfi Oscuri si deve credere che Thor ancora servito Balder e difeso Asgard. A tal fine, la magia Norn è stato usato per mascherare Ercole come Thor e la sua mazza Adamantina come Thor martello Mjolnir. Poi si recò a Washington, DC per utilizzare il Axis Mundi per accedere a un portale Svartalfheim. Balder rimasto mentre Ercole e Zeus trovato il portale ed è entrato Svartalfheim. Una volta che se ne erano andati, Balder rivelò la sua vera identità, Malekith il maledetto, ex leader degli Elfi Oscuri. Entrando Svartalfheim, Ercole e Zeus sono stati immediatamente circondati da un gruppo di guerrieri troll con i quali hanno fatto una difficile alleanza contro il loro comune nemico, la regina Alflyse. L'alleanza è stata breve, tuttavia, come i troll tradito e attaccato non appena castello Alflyse è entrato in vista. Ercole aveva appena sconfitto i troll quando lui e Zeus sono stati raggiunti da un contingente di Elfi Oscuri che comprendeva la Regina Alflyse. Ercole si presentò come "Thor" e Zeus come suo figlio, "Moodi di Moody." Zeus chiese Alflyse se aveva intenzione di conquistare Midgard. Gli disse che sotto il suo comando gli Elfi Oscuri avevano rinunciato alla politica estera aggressiva del suo predecessore, Malekith. Hercules complimenti Alflyse sulle sue parole e la sua forma, ma ha espresso la necessità di prova che quello che diceva era vero. Per questo ella rispose che aveva sentito Thor fu bandito da Asgard e il suo martello era rotto. Accensione del fascino, Hercules ha risposto: "Io sono Thor. E vi assicuro, la mia ... martello funziona bene." Alflyse sorrise e arrossì, ma lei lo deve dimostrare che era davvero Thor eseguendo una serie di sfide. Storia d'amore tra Ercole e Alflyse La prima sfida ha iniziato immediatamente quando una fucina gigante caduto sulla ignaro Ercole momentaneamente lo spinge a terra. Egli sorti immediatamente e fracassato la fucina a pezzi, con grande piacere evidente Alflyse di. La sfida successiva è stata una prova di ingegno. Ercole ha dovuto risolvere il finale di partita più leggendario in tre piani scacchi elfica. Si chiedeva quale scheda ed è livelli per un tempo e poi, la conclusione non poteva risolvere, ha "accidentalmente" eliminato tutto il forum sopra. Ha poi rivendicato la vittoria attraverso cambiando le regole per vincere il invincibile. Anche se il suo consigliere era convinto, Alflyse accettato con entusiasmo il ragionamento Ercole 'e ha chiesto per la prossima sfida. La terza sfida è stata prova di carattere in cui si è circondato Ercole e impegnato da diversi guerrieri elfici. Dopo la battaglia cominciò, Alflyse tirò il vestito in alto per rivelare la sua coscia e la parte interna della coscia. Pur essendo nel bel mezzo della battaglia, Ercole non ha potuto resistere guardarla visualizzazione sensuale e fu colpito profondamente sulla testa mentre distratto. Hercules ha ammesso fallimento in questa sfida, ma Alflyse (che aveva, ovviamente, lo voleva per avere successo) ha dichiarato: "Due su tre. Abbastanza vicino." Quindi la sfida si è conclusa con successo dimostrando Ercole era "Thor" e celebrato nella notte. Ercole e Alflyse celebrato insieme, conoscere meglio e passare la notte insieme. Zeus, però, ha utilizzato il tempo a ricercare e studiare il reale Thor nella libreria degli Elfi. La mattina dopo si svegliò con la sensazione di Ercole molto orgoglioso della sua "diplomazia", ma rimasto scioccato di apprendere che ora era sposato con Alflyse. Fu allora che lei gli ha detto dei suoi nuovi piani per conquistare prima Midgard (la Terra) e quindi di recuperare Asgard di Thor diritto di nascita per lui: la Corona di Asgard come presenta le sue forze riunite pronti a marciare. L'invasione degli Elfi di Midgard stava per iniziare quando si sono trovati di fronte il vero Thor, travestito da Hercules per evitare accuse di inganno, e la Tre Guerrieri. Cercando di fermare l'invasione, Thor Alflyse ordinato di disperdere le sue forze. Ha messo in discussione ciò che il diritto di un olimpionico dovette intervenire e le Tre Guerrieri disse loro vecchio alleato "Hercules" (in realtà Thor) è stato ora difendere Asgard e "Thor" (in realtà Ercole) potrebbe rivendicare il suo diritto di nascita sconfiggendo nuovo difensore di Asgard. Hanno anche offerto un patto scritto di legare entrambi i lati per l'affare. Regina Alflyse felicemente accettato i termini come lei era abbastanza certo suo marito "Thor" avrebbe sconfitto "Hercules". Ercole e ruoli di commutazione Thor e la lotta Prima che combattuto, Ercole e Thor incontrato e discusso le circostanze che hanno portato alla situazione in cui si trovavano. Ercole ha detto Thor lo stava impersonando su richiesta di Balder. Thor non era a conoscenza di questo, ma ha ricordato Ercole che, per fermare l'invasione che, come "Thor" devono perdere la loro battaglia. Thor Ercole assicurato che non avrebbe fatto del male, mentre lui dice di fare il loro convincente "lotta". Ercole, incitato dalle parole di Thor, colpito prima e la battaglia ebbe inizio. Le due divinità scambiati colpi veri, rinnovare la loro antica rivalità per un certo tempo prima di Thor ha detto Ercole di scendere. Hercules ha detto Thor che, poiché gli Elfi Oscuri avevano visto quello che poteva fare, nulla Thor aveva ancora fatto avrebbe convincerli che aveva onestamente perso. Ha proceduto a esca Thor, dicendogli "Sei Ercole adesso. Diretta fino al nome." Sufficientemente pungolato da Ercole, Thor ha colpito con decisione, dando Ercole la possibilità di ammettere la sconfitta, cosa che fece, affermando: "Mighty Thor è finalmente, definitivamente e completamente stato sconfitto da Ercole, il Leone dell'Olimpo". Thor alzò gli occhi e grugnì. La battaglia era finita. La questione dell'invasione elfico ormai risolta, Ercole e Thor rilassato e condiviso un po 'di idromele, mentre il recupero dai loro battaglia. Improvvisamente, Malekith e il suo alleato Grendell attaccato, cattura Ercole e Thor impreparati. Prima che chiunque altro potesse reagire, Zeus colpì Grendell giù con un potente fulmine che rivela la sua identità a tutti i presenti, compresi Alflyse. La verità ora fuori, Alflyse castigato Ercole per averla ingannata, ma ha ammesso che era piuttosto lusingata dal suo desiderio per lei e ancora più colpito dalla sua capacità di farle piacere. I due si unirono le mani e sinistra insieme, tornando al castello per il tempo più privata, lasciando il ragazzo con Zeus Thor e le Tre Guerrieri come una celebrazione nuovo seguì, portando avanti nella notte. Assault on New Olympus Il team improbabile di Hercules & Spider-Man Mentre il giovane Ercole e Zeus erano sviato a Svartalfheim, Athena cominciò a raccogliere alleati con cui Hera cacciare dal potere. In primo luogo ha portato Amadeus Cho torna al suo fianco e poi ha provato, ma non è riuscito, per ingaggiare Afrodite, la dea dell'Amore olimpica, alla sua causa. Athena ha inoltre informato Cho che aveva analogamente non reclutare Apollo, Artemide e Dioniso pure. Decidono allora di contattare Vendicatori dove Ercole e Zeus sono appena arrivati al loro ritorno da Svartalfheim. Athena ha Ercole fino a velocità su ciò che era accaduto durante la sua assenza, lo informa dei piani di Hera e che gli diceva sua moglie, Hebe - Dea olimpico della gioventù - era stato gettato su New Olympus per aver tradito Hera. Hercules convocato tutti i Vendicatori disponibili e ho detto loro della tomba pericolo di Hera "Continuum" presentato alla Terra. Prima i Vendicatori, Atena e Zeus potrebbe decidere o fare qualcosa per contrastare Hera macchinazioni, Hercules ha deciso di trovare la moglie Ebe assente. Trova il suo lui; baciare Peter Parker (Spider-Man). Consumato dalla gelosia da questa vista, Hercules ha colpito Parker e bussò farlo volare in aria e fuori l'edificio in un vicolo. Ora di vista del pubblico, Parker ha colto l'occasione per cambiare rapidamente in Spider-Man. Hercules appena arrivato nel vicolo dove i due cominciarono a combattere. Spider-Man ha fatto quello che poteva ma era dolorosamente fuori classificato. Il loro scontro finì quando Hercules sepolto Spider-Man sotto un gran numero di automobili che pesano molte tonnellate e Hebe intercedono prima che potesse agire ulteriormente. Ercole e Hebe poi si fa perdonare e si unì alle forze schierate contro Hera. Ora torna a Vendicatori, Ercole ei suoi alleati utilizzati conoscenza all'interno Hebe dei piani di Hera per elaborare una strategia per fermare Hera prima che potesse roll-out il suo piano - Continuum. Il gruppo è riuscito a sgattaiolare attraverso le difese di Hera, l'infiltrazione sede centrale / pio del Gruppo di Olympus. Gli eroi sono stati ben presto scoperto, tuttavia, e la battaglia è stato raggiunto quando amazzoni, mostri, dei e dee attaccato gli eroi. Henry Pym combattuto Argus, il 1-100 occhio ciclopi e Spider-Woman impegnato il demone Lamia. US Agent combattuto Eris, dea della discordia, Wolverine combattuto contro Cefalo, Huntsman di Olympus e Spider-Man combattuto la Olympian ragno-dea, Aracne. Cho ha trovato il suo amore, Dephyne Gorgone, e legato di ragionare con lei, mentre Atena impegnati Hera si è in battaglia. Questa sinistra Ercole fare i conti con la più potente e la più pericolosa delle forze di Hera, il mostruoso Tifone. La battaglia è andato male per la squadra di Ercole 'come Zeus fu catturato e tutti, ma Ercole e Cho furono sconfitti. Hercules leader dei Vendicatori 'contro la Nuova Olympus Zeus è stato preso da Hera e Tifone nella loro roccaforte più interno in cui Hera finalmente rivelato "Continuum" di essere un universo vuoto artificiale reso reale con il suo potere divino e la natura. Ha spiegato che il ricorso a Continuum avrebbe distrutto l'universo allo stesso tempo la sua sostituzione, uccidendo tutto e tutti, ma Hera ed i suoi seguaci. Fuori roccaforte di Hera, Ercole e Cho ha cercato di entrare in quanto litigavano su chi avrebbe salvato, che dei loro alleati caduti. Infine, decidere di agire insieme nella violazione della roccaforte, Ercole e Cho sono stati catturati da Efesto, come hanno tentato di scavare la loro strada dal sottosuolo. Ben presto sfuggita al Dio del Fuoco trappole, però. Nel frattempo, ha iniziato Continuum è roll-out e ha iniziato ad affermarsi in questa realtà come Zeus ha usato la sua nuova veste e nuovo inizio nella vita per cercare di influenzare Hera dai suoi piani con la promessa di un nuovo inizio per il loro amore pure. Hera freddo, duro cuore era riscaldato e ammorbidito dalle parole di Zeus '. Hera poi, dopo aver ascoltato quello che aveva sempre voluto sentire e che è stato promesso quello che voleva di più, un fedele Zeus, ordinò Tifone di fermare la diffusione di Continuum. Tifone ha rifiutato, spiegando con calma era nato per distruggere gli dei ed era la sua intenzione di fare esattamente questo. Hera ha tentato di far valere il suo controllo su Tifone, ma non ci riuscì. Non più in grado di controllare Tifone, Hera lo ha attaccato con Zeus unirsi a lei in attacco. L'attacco, anche se terribile, fu inutile per Tifone indossava il Patrocinio di Zeus ed è quindi immune da ogni male fisico. Tifone poi rapidamente uccise mentre Hera volutamente lasciando Zeus in vita in modo da poter spiegare il suo odio per lui e per la loro antica inimicizia verso l'altra per la memoria privata Zeus. Una volta che aveva finito di raccontare Zeus queste cose, fece morire anche lui. Anche se non erano presenti al momento della morte di Zeus ', Ercole e Cho è venuta a conoscenza di esso immediatamente quando Atena, che era stato trasformato in pietra in precedenza, è stato colpito e ri-animata dalla Folgore di Zeus come lei ha ereditato al momento la sua morte. Subito dopo Athena rianimazione e l'eredità, lei, Ercole e Thanatos Cho assistito, l'olimpionico morte-dio, che guida le tonalità / anime di Zeus e di Era nel loro viaggio verso il mondo sotterraneo. Infuriato dagli eventi della giornata, Ercole era disperata per raggiungere e fermare Tifone mentre Cho era felice perché Ercole, che era apparentemente dovuto morire, ora sembrava sicuro. Athena e Cho poi andò in aiuto dei Vendicatori sconfitti, mentre Ercole, ora in grado di ottenere l'accesso alla fortezza, è andato a confrontarsi Typon e fermare Continuum. L'epica battaglia finale di Ercole e Tifone Entrando roccaforte del gruppo Olympus ', la Ercole fu rattristato quando ha trovato il cadavere del padre. Ha avuto poco tempo per il dolore, anche se, come Typon rapidamente comparso e la battaglia è stato raggiunto. Ercole e Tifone combattuto selvaggiamente, piove colpo dopo colpo e sciopero dopo sciopero della forza incalcolabile gli uni sugli altri. La battaglia-marea spostato avanti e indietro tra i due colossi, ma Ercole finalmente ottenuto il sopravvento. Preparazione per fornire il colpo mortale, Ercole radunò tutta la sua divina-forza, alzò la mazza Adamantina e lo usò per colpire il Tifone tutti-ma-sconfitto. Incredibilmente, Tifone era illeso. E 'stato Ercole che è stato colpito dalla forza del suo colpo, ferendo gravemente lui. Fu allora che Tifone rivelato indossava la Aegis ad Ercole. Poi fu Tifone, che si è posizionato alla fine-off Ercole. Prima di uccidere Ercole, tuttavia, il Tifone sadico si divertiva con macis Hercules 'di battere, rompere e lo storpio. Infine faticoso di battere il inerme Ercole, Tifone chiesto Ercole per le ultime parole prima di morire. Il fondo picchiato e rotto Ercole, ora mormorando e farfugliando, ha Tifone vicino a sentire le sue ultime parole. Quando Tifone era abbastanza vicino, Ercole tirò fuori un vile d'acqua Cho aveva ottenuto dal fiume Lete e lo mise in bocca del mostro. L'acqua ha preso immediatamente la memoria di Typhon inducendolo a non riconoscere più Ercole. Confuso, Tifone Ercole chiese chi fosse. Hercules limitata a chiedere che la fine Titano il suo dolore e la sofferenza. Tifone non sapeva perché, ma ha trovato piacere nel pensiero di uccidere Ercole e così accettò. Si è trasferito a uccidere Ercole, ma ha lasciato se stesso vulnerabile ed è stato invece ucciso da Ercole che ha usato il braccio ininterrotta e macis Adamantine di battere Tifone a morte. Con Typon ora morto, tutto ciò che rimaneva era per Ercole per arrestare il rolling-out Continuum macchina. Come picchiato, rotto e ferito come era Ercole si trovò a lottare con forza a qualsiasi tentativo di muoversi. In effetti storpiato, Ercole stava ancora cercando di raggiungere la macchina quando Atena apparve. Ercole rallegrò l'apparenza della sua amata sorella, ma fu costernato quando lei gli disse il suo piano per il futuro, incluso lo morendo così Cho potrebbe sostituirlo come il nuovo 'principe del potere.' Per salvare l'universo; Atena poi distrutto la macchina Continuum, sigillando il nuovo Continuum-universo fuori da questo, ma apparentemente ucciso Ercole in questo modo. Quando Cho ed i Vendicatori si diressero verso di lei, Atena ha detto loro che la Hercules era stato vaporizzato mentre salvare il mondo da fracassare la macchina Continuum. Il nuovo Prince of Potenza Heroes e gli amici si riuniscono a piangere Ercole Il giorno dopo la sua morte apparente, c'è stato un servizio funebre per Ercole al Partenone in Grecia. Molti cittadini greci hanno partecipato, pagare i loro rispetti a loro eroe antico. I partecipanti più importanti, tuttavia, sono stati molti degli eroi Ercole aveva fatto amicizia. Annoverato tra questi eroi erano Amadeus Cho, Thor, The Tre Guerrieri di Asgard, Namor , Bruce Banner, la Vedova Nera, Namora, Snowbird, Wolverine e molti altri. Molti di questi eroi che frequentano elogiato Ercole raccontando volte storie che avevano condiviso con Hercules. Hanno descritto le avventure eroiche, approfondimenti personali e abilità camera da letto. L'ultima parola è andato a genio Hercules 'calcio laterale, giovane Amadeus Cho. Cho era appena parlato quando Atena e il resto degli dèi dell'Olimpo restanti principali e dee apparso improvvisamente. Athena ha quindi informato Cho, e tutti i presenti, che doveva essere il nuovo leader del gruppo Olympus (sotto la sua guida, naturalmente). Cho ha iniziato a parlare, protestare editto di Atena, quando Apollo , Dio della Luce Olympian, obiettò pure. Sorpreso dalla obiezione di Apollo, Atena cercò di lui esca in battaglia, ma, dopo una breve esposizione della sua potenza divina, Apollo invece sfidato Atena ad una battaglia di deleghe. Athena accettato e prontamente scelto Cho essere il suo campione. Apollo ha risposto scegliendo Phobos , Dio della paura e figlio del Ares ritardo. Gli altri dèi che frequentano poi fatto le loro scelte con Poseidone Namor scelta per la squadra di Athena e Artemis raccolta Skaar , figlio di Hulk per la squadra di suo fratello gemello Apollo. Avanti, Nyx, dea olimpica della notte, Nightmare selezionato per Apollo, mentre Ebe, dea olimpica della Gioventù e vedova di Ercole, ha scelto Bruce Banner per aiutare Cho. Con i lati ora scelto la battaglia cominciò. Cho rapidamente preso il sopravvento nel suo confronto con Phobos e poi, con grande sorpresa degli dei dell'Olimpo, è riuscito a unire entrambe le squadre di proxy contro di loro. La battaglia che ne seguì di deleghe mortali contro gli dei che aveva scelti li portano a guadagnare l'accesso Cho agli inferi olimpionico a Plutone, dio degli Inferi. Cho è andato agli inferi alla ricerca di Ercole, ma fu presto informato dalla moglie di Plutone, Persefone (Regina degli Inferi), che la Hercules non c'era. Rendendosi conto che l'assenza di malavita Ercole 'voleva dire che viveva ancora, Cho deciso a trovarlo. Ha accettato la posizione di leadership del Gruppo Olympus da Athena in modo da poter utilizzare tutti è ricchezza terrena e il potere divino di trovare Ercole. La prima cosa che Cho fece come leader del gruppo Olympus era assumere Bruce Banner per aiutarlo a inventare e costruire un dispositivo chiamato 'Hercollider Sincrotrone.' Questo dispositivo è stato progettato e costruito per cercare il multiverso intero Ercole a iper-velocità. Purtroppo, Cho presto imparato che anche a lui è inconcepibile tasso di velocità, si potrebbe ancora prendere circa un miliardo di anni e mezzo per il dispositivo per la ricerca e trovare il multiverso Ercole. Amadeus Cho quest per salvare Hercules Cho stava meditando un nuovo modo per individuare Ercole quando è stato avvicinato da Vali Halfling (aka Agamennone) , figlio di Loki e l'ex leader del "Pantheon". Vali ha detto Cho che aveva capito come raggiungere la piena, onnipotente, divinità innegabile. Ha spiegato questo è stato possibile combinando Ambrosia olimpica, le mele di Asgard Idunn , incantesimi del Libro di Thot e del sacro Luna-tazza di Dhanvantari . Vali ha inoltre proposto che Cho unirsi a lui per ottenere queste cose e raggiungere questo livello più elevato di essere. Cho rifiutato l'offerta Vali, decidendo per ottenere questi oggetti da lui stesso in modo da poter usare il potere che garantirebbe di trovare Ercole e riportarlo indietro. Cho ricerca per ottenere questi artefatti mitologiche divenne gara quando Vali ha cercato di ottenere in primo luogo. Durante il tentativo di fissare le mele di Idunn in Asgard, Cho trovato era arrivato troppo tardi, Vali era già stato lì e aveva ottenuto in primo luogo. Prima che potesse partire, però, è stato affrontato da Cho e costretto a combattere Thor. Cho fu presto sconfitto da Thor, ma è riuscito a convincere il Dio del Tuono di lasciarlo andare e anche aiutarlo nel tentativo di ottenere i Incantesimi dal Libro di Thoth. Purtroppo, Vali è stato ottenuto tutti gli ingredienti, tranne la Luna-tazza di Dhanvantari prima. Durante il tentativo di raggiungere la Luna-prima tazza, Cho è stato sconfitto in battaglia con Vali. Cercando di ottenere la Luna-coppa, mentre Cho era giù, Vali lasciato gli oggetti che aveva precedentemente raccolti non garantito in presenza di Cho mentre frettolosamente cercato di ottenere l'ingrediente finale. Sulla strada per la Luna-coppa, Vali è stata ritardata da un attacco da Delphyne Gorgone. Questo Cho permesso di ottenere in primo luogo. Ha rapidamente combinato i quattro ingredienti e li ha usati per raggiungere il livello di piena, divinità onnipotente e innegabile. Sky-Padre Hercules: Il Dio degli Dei Ironia della sorte, nuovo potere trovato Cho inclusi onniscienza che rapidamente ha fatto chiaro per lui che non era la presa corretta di questa nuova acquisizione, potere impressionante. Comprendendo questo, Cho determinato Ercole era la persona giusta per avere ed esercitare questo livello di potere inconcepibile. Ha poi usato il potere di individuare Ercole nell'universo 'Continuum' e portarlo via. Con Ercole ora là, Cho trasferito tutta la sua potenza di nuova acquisizione a lui fare e chiamando Ercole il "Dio degli Dei". La loro riunione fu di breve durata, anche se, come Ercole immediatamente percepito la minaccia grave ed imminente del re Caos e immediatamente a sinistra per iniziare a raccogliere gli eroi per soddisfare questo pericolo. Chaos War Sky-Padre Hercules vs Chaos Re Mikaboshi Poco dopo aver acquisito i suoi poteri immensi nuovi, Ercole si accorse, a causa della sua onniscienza, della sopravvivenza Amatsu-Mikaboshi come il Re del Caos, la sua conquista del potere e del suo progetto di restituire la totalità dell'esistenza allo stato del nulla, da cui ha avuto origine . Rendendosi conto del grave pericolo ha presentato, Ercole ha usato la sua ritrovata onnipotenza per raccogliere e potenziare ulteriormente Terra supereroi per combattere il Re del Caos / Mikaboshi e il suo esercito di schiavi divinità aliene. Purtroppo, quando Ercole e le sue forze eroiche lanciato il loro assalto, il Re del Caos usato il potere che aveva acquisito da Nightmare, Signore della dimensione onirica, di mettere l'umanità in uno stato di trance, lasciando solo Ercole, Thor e Amadeus Cho per opporsi a lui . Il Re del Caos ha anche attaccato tutti i vari aspetti del mondo sotterraneo / Inferno e costretto a fuggire la morte se stessa causando il rilascio di massa di tutte le anime della schiena defunto nel regno dei viventi pur mantenendo quelli che morivano, o normalmente dovrebbe / sarebbe morto, viva. Ercole poi usato il suo potere per reclutare per la sua causa molti altri molto potenti non mortali esseri che piacerebbe anche dimostrato immune trance del Re del Caos. Questi esseri incluso l'Eterno, Sersi, mezzo demone, Hellstorm, ex ninfa del mare, Venere e anche il Divoratore di Mondi, Galactus (anche se, in questo caso, a malincuore) e il suo araldo, Silver Surfer. Questi esseri uniti Ercole, Thor e Cho nel formare la seconda incarnazione della Squadra Dio per fermare il Re del Caos e salvare il multiverso. Hercules finire il Re del Caos Si è presto rivelato che la sorella di Ercole ', Athena, fu complice del Re del Caos, che è diventata dopo aver deciso la realtà attuale è irrimediabilmente metafisicamente corrotto e ha voluto ricominciare con un nuovo universo, una nuova realtà, dopo che il Re del Caos aveva finito di distruggere la quello corrente. Amadeus, a quel punto, era la speranza di perdere di fermare la diffusione del caos e la fine di tutte le cose, ma teorizzato che la realtà potrebbe essere salvato se sono stati trasportati al "Continuum" universo Hera aveva creato. Ercole era contro l'idea, sostenendo che dovrebbero scendere a combattere. Ercole è stato poi affrontato da Atena, che, in qualità di agente del re Caos, destinato a ucciderlo. Sconosciuto a Athena, già immenso potere Herucles 'stata ulteriormente aumentata di Gea e Pelé, che aveva distrutto e ricreato Ercole come curatore del ciclo di vita. Ora più potente che mai, Ercole casualmente annientato suo fratello attacco. Ercole, ora più potente che mai, poi usato il suo terribile potere di affrontare e combattere il Re del Caos in un'epica battaglia di proporzioni universali. Ercole è stato ferito durante la battaglia, ma è stato in grado di ferire il Re del Caos in natura. Alla fine, con l'aiuto della Squadra Hulk, i Vendicatori morti e anche le X-Men , Hercules, Amadeus Cho e Galactus è riuscito a ingannare il Re del Caos ad entrare nell'universo Continuum che poi sigillato per sempre. Ercole, nonostante un avvertimento da ormai normale Athena, poi utilizzato i suoi straordinari poteri divini per riparare i danni del Re del Caos aveva causato e ripristinare la realtà alla sua forma giusta. Lo sforzo richiesto esaurita questa impresa non solo tutti i suoi «Dio degli dei" poteri, ma ha anche speso tutta la sua solita pia potrebbe pure, lasciandolo completamente senza poteri sovrumani che lo rendono, per la prima volta nei suoi più di 3.000 anni di vita, un essere umano mortale. Herc De-powered, Herc deve fare affidamento sulle armi dell'Olimpo Nonostante sia de-alimentato dopo aver sconfitto il Re del Caos e vincere la Guerra del Caos, Ercole rimase fedele al suo carattere ed era determinato a essere un quello che era sempre stato, un eroe. Impotente ma ora armati di cache di Ares 'di armi mistiche, è venuto a Brooklyn e ha incontrato un uomo che possiede un bar greco. Guadagnare un posto di lavoro come buttafuori e un posto dove stare, ha messo il borgo intero sotto la sua protezione da due fazioni in guerra il Warhawks piombo Kyknos figlio di Ares e il Kingpin , Wilson Fisk. Herc quindi messi a confronto un gruppo di detenuti che fuggì dal Raft dopo gli eventi di Fear Itself solo per scoprire il riemergere di Ecate è stato catturato la Signora del Terrore e stregoneria, che è stato travolto solo cose complicate come la più popolosa con rabbia e Herc in mezzo. Rendendosi conto che essendo mortale lo mette in una posizione di svantaggio, Ercole indurito la sua determinazione e premuto su, ma fu sorpreso quando vide tutta la città era stato inghiottito da una fitta foresta. Attualità Hercules è attualmente de-powered e ha sede a New York City , dove usa le armi antiche dal mito greco per combattere le minacce che vanno dai comuni teppisti di strada al super-powered mostri, mentre, dal momento che è ormai privo dei suoi poteri, basandosi sul suo indomito spirito eroico e coraggio vasto. Durante gli eventi di Fear Itself, Ercole avuto l'opportunità di riguadagnare la sua forza piena potenza, l'immortalità e pietà, ma rifiutò in modo da poter, invece difendere l'umanità contro la minaccia del Serpente , nonostante suo padre, Zeus. Scheda Tecnica Nome Ercole / Il Principe della forza Origine Marvel Genere Uomo Classificazione Semidio / Dio / Eroe Età 3000 anni Poteri Forza, resistenza, agilità, velocità, invulnerabilità, immortalità, maestro nel corpo a corpo, maestro nell'uso della armi , forza berseker, esperto spadaccino , / Come Skyfather Onnipotente Debolezza A volte tende ad agire senza ragionare Capacità Montagna / Come Skyfather Multiversale Raggio d'azione Corpo a Corpo / Come Skyfather multiversale 'Velocità Supersonica / Inimmaginabile Durabilità MUltiversale Forza di Sollevamento Classe 100 / Incalcolabile come Skyfather Resistenza Illimitata Equipaggiamento Standard Svariate armi forgiate sull'Olimpo Intelligenza Migliaia di anni di esperienza nella guerra Attacchi / Tecniche Particolari